


Dreamless Wanderer

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Somewhat Hopeful Ending, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Ryo reflects on the past as a new world is created only to realize how much he misses Akira.





	Dreamless Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song “dreamless wanderer” by Camellia. This fic is a bit of an experiment for me so I hope it goes well. Set after Devilman Crybaby specifically. My tumblr where you can ask for fic requests is @roseus-jaeger and my twitter @RoseusJaeger.

Time is relative. The only way that Ryo has kept track of the days is with the calenders he has made on the cave walls of his 'home'. After thousands of years, the walls are so scrapped that they would be raw and bleeding if they were living skin. Today is the no different as he uses a crystal he found to dig into the raw wall and leave a mark of the date it would be if humans were still around to observe the time.

 

One of the last reminders of human existence that Ryo owns is a large mirror that somehow survived the destruction of long ago. It's both a gift and a curse to have a mirror still. While it gives him a chance to adjust his blond hair and look for any non-existent imperfections, it also is depressing to gaze into and see his own hollow expression gaze back.

 

Once he's done examining himself in the mirror, leaving that nagging empty feeling there, he sets out for the place that calms him the most. The jagged rocks practically bite ate his feet with each step, passing by glowing iridescent plant life that has evolved over the centuries to withstand the new atmosphere and environment of this new world overrun by demons... or was overrun by demons. Just as humans destroyed themselves, demons destroyed themselves when there was no prey left for them to feast on. In the end, demons destroyed themselves with cannibalism and starvation as humans did with weapons and fear.

 

The place that calms Ryo the most is the pool of water deep inside the system of caverns where he lives. It's not far from his own home. This perfectly round cavern has a opening to the surface where sun shines down and reflects off the water. Fruit-bearing plants surround the pool and reach for the sunlight at the surface. In one motion, Ryo dives into the pool and sinks to rest at the bottom.

 

When you've been alone for thousands of years, you have a lot of time to think and that's exactly what Ryo does with his time. Sometimes his memories are perfect when he recalls a time when he could describe as close to 'happy' as he was or they're a blur of a fantasy of what he wished would have happened in order to soothe his broken heart. This must be what humans referred to as 'Hell' because in this moment, he truly feels like God hates him as he sinks into either a memory or fantasy of his life before...

 

…

 

“ _Ryo, I thought we were going to hunt demons tonight?” Akira asked as the two rest on Ryo's couch in his large home._

 

_Ryo was absent-mindedly scrolling through the channels on TV for something to watch when Akira asked, bored. He hadn't forgotten their plans but a sense of fatigue had washed over him and he didn't feel like leaving his home that night... well, the prospect of spending time with Akira is also appealing without the context of slaying demons for some reason._

 

“ _Not tonight. Why don't we just stay here and gather our strength? We've spent the last week chasing down one demon; we deserve some downtime,” Ryo offered. It's not an appealing offer after the fast pace of progress they achieved but something inside Ryo that night they should slow down._

 

_With that dubious look that Akira gave him, Ryo expects Akira to complain but instead he's surprised by him saying, “... Okay. I trust you. I guess we can chill.” The warm smile he gets from Akira stirs an emotion Ryo doesn't quite understand but he smiles back._

 

…

 

“ _Ryo, I love you.”_

 

_Ryo stops in his tracks. They're exiting a movie theater after seeing some chick flick that Akira claimed he couldn't go alone to go see ( the reason ended up being because of how many times he cries during these kinds of movies and needed someone to try to comfort him. Of course, Ryo isn't that well versed in comforting when he doesn't get why Akira is crying in the first place). Akita has a slight blush and is fidgety._

 

“ _... Yeah?” Ryo says. He understands the gravity of the words Akira just said to him but not the reason he said them._

 

“ _I love you... more than just a friend. Is that okay?” Akira asks, taking a couple steps closer with a nervous gaze._

 

_Ryo considers it for a long time. The feelings he himself has had started to make a little bit of sense and decides that it's okay... he wouldn't mind having Akira by his side for the rest of his life if it lasts that long. The only answer he gives is a nod, unsure himself what to say._

 

_With that, Akira seems to light up and asks, “Can... Can I hold your hand?”_

 

_To that, Ryo happily says, “Of course.”_

 

…

 

Ryo wants to believe these are actually his memories but it has been so long that he's not so sure anymore. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of rustling water above him. He opens his eyes underwater to see the outline of a figure at the surface... when no one is supposed to be alive after all this time.

 

Ryo rushes to the surface, surprising himself and the figure. He looks over the newcomer. They have short deep brown hair, deep tan skin and brown eyes and are very humanoid in appearance. The next thing he notices is that the water surface is lightly colored red and the person's face is wet with blood and water from trying to wash it away. The person just stares at him in awe, sniffling and trying to regain their composure.

 

How is this possible? Almost all life on Earth was supposed to be destroyed... keyword: almost. The more Ryo thinks about it, it is possible to have some kind of intelligent being survive. He wouldn't doubt that God would allow life to exist when he intended to destroy them all himself.

 

The newcomer says something he can't understand, sounding so nervous and shaken up with bloody scratches on their face and the rest of their body. The amount of blood they're losing will likely attract whatever attacked them in the first place. The newcomer keeps rambling and trying to back away, as if they're apologizing for intruding.

 

With the tear and blood-streaked face and familiar eyes, Ryo is reminded of Akira through this newcomer. Feeling some compassion, he swims closer to the newcomer and tries to seem less intimidating with his wings tucked in. The newcomer is in awe and confusion as Ryo raises a hand and touches their face. With the touch, the wounds heal. The newcomer touches their own face and Ryo's hand in surprise, mumbling something like 'thank you' when they discover the wounds are gone.

 

Ryo gives them a nod and they stand and start to leave. The two meet eyes for a moment before the newcomer smiles at him and runs off to leave him alone.

 

Unsure of the future now, Ryo hopes the newcomer returns one day... anything that reminds him of Akira is welcome.

 


End file.
